Growing up
by Tasareswrist
Summary: Post Repo! Shilo ends up living with the Largos, and this follows, mostly, her relationship with Luigi. Lots of Luigi and Shilo, some Amber, Pavi and Graverobber. Everyone gets laid.
1. The Pains of Growing Up

Title: Pains of Growing up  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Luigi/Shilo  
Rating: M/R/NC-17  
Word Count: 1782  
Summary:Shilo decides it would be a great idea to have sex with Luigi. Post Repo!  
Warnings/ Kinks: Sex, language, BDSM, het

Shilo wasn't sure what she would do with herself after her father died. She tried staying with Graverobber for a while, but he got bored of her and disappeared. So she went to the Largos. Amber saw this as a great opportunity to show off how much Geneco had changed and that the Largos were a sweet and generous family. She was given a room in their home that hadn't been used in many years. On her second night there....

"Shi" Luigi said smiling creepily. "What are you doing up this late honey?"

Shilo jumped out of her skin. "Oh dear. I thought you were Pavi" she said.

"So am I a disapointment or are you happy to see me?"

"Happy... Pavi... he he scares me"

Luigi nodded. He was getting rather good at this pretense thing. "Want me to walk you back to your room?" he asked.

She nodded, but when they got there, she grabbed onto his arm. "Please don't leave me here" she choked out "I don't want to be alone. Last night-- Pavi--" she cut herself off.

"Did he rape you?" Luigi asked "Ill fuckin kill him!" he gasped, starting to turn toward Pavi's room.

Shilo grabbed his shirt "No, no he didnt. He got distracted... I just wont want it to be that way, not with him. He's scary. Please, please let me stay with you"

Luigi wasn't used to this. Shilo had seen the Largos on TV, but never read the gossip magazines and clearly didn't know about Luigi's temper.

"Why don't you stay with Amber, she has her own personal bodygaurds, no one could get to you there"

"She doesn't like me very much, we had a thing..."

Luigi sighed. "I guess you can stay in my room. As long as you don't snore"

She giggled even though he didn't intend to be funny. "Thank you." They walked to Luigi's room. He quickly slammed shut a large cedar chest before she could see it's contents. His room was fairly simple compared to his siblings-a few pieces of rich, dark furniture, forest green walls with creme trim and a large, four post bed. He rifled through his closet to find an extra blanket, which he tossed to Shilo.

"I don't share very well" he explained. "Good night. I'm going to read a bit before I sleep" he turned out the lights and picked up a small device about the size of a book but thinner and turend on the screen. He saw Shilo snuggled under her blanket facing away from him so he put his glasses on and settled into reading about the betrayal of Julius Ceasar. After act 2, he felt a hand at his arm. "Yes?" he peered down at her from his sitting position. Shilo popped up onto her knees and started kissing Luigi. "Woah what the hell!?" she sprung up, ripping his glasses off.

Shilo looked hurt. "I just wanted to thank you" she sprawled back out on the bed. "Like, in a way you'd enjoy. Pavi may scare me but you dont"

"You clearly dont know Luigi Fuckin Largo then." he grumped and sat back down, ignoring Shilo's pawing at him with big sad eyes. "Listen, just go to sleep. I'm not at all interested in you okay?"

"Why not?" she asked.

Luigi sighed. "I'm not into the same things most people are. I like to beat and slice girls up while I fuck them, so shut up and go to sleep." He resumed his book, brooding that he had to reject sex because of his company image.

Shilo lay back down, shocked. He seemed like such a nice guy--aside from stabbing her father-- she could hardly imagine him bringing a knife down on her, threatening at her throat, slicing at her breast... come to think about it, she could imagine it. She rolled over, looking at his dark eyes, tucked under the covers, her hand wandered down to her panties and she felt around a little bit. Luigi's nose twiched. "Are you--?" he asked. "Did that fuckin turn you on?"

"I guess" she said. Did it? What was up with that?

"Have you been cut for sex before?" he asked. There was a glimmer of hope in his voice. Maybe he would get laid tonight after all.

"I've never had sex before"

"Oh" he said, disappointed.

"But there has to be a first time for everything, right?" she was starting to wonder where this all was coming from, why she suddenly wanted to have sex so badly. Yesterday Pavi promised her the time of her life, why would she go for the man that wanted to beat her?

He looked at her. "I told you I can't have sex with you, it would be too much for you, especially on your first time out."

"I'm tough"

In one sharp motion he was on top of her, holding the knife from his bedside table against her throat. "You like this? Huh? Is this how you want your fucking cherry popped, scared and" he pressed the blade in gently "in pain?"

"Yes" she whispered, unsure of why.

He pulled away from her. "I'm not going to have mercy on you." he lied. This was her first time, of course he wasn't going to pull out the big guns. "Strip or leave" he turned to the cedar chest and selected a black and green leather flogger, medium weight, more thuddy than a crop or whip and less stingy. Shilo was naked and had her knees puller to her chest on the bed when he turned back around. "Lay on the bed, facedown" Pleased that she had stayed, he looked at her perfect form, and ran the tails of the flogger up and down her back a few times. Might as well get this initial one over with. He brought it down on her with about half his strength on her ass.

"Ow!" Shilo cried out. "That hurt"

"That's the fucking point, princess. Don't you look up at me you worthless peasant" he snapped. He brought it down three more times, on her shoulders, her lower back and again on her hot little ass. He picked his gloves up off his bureau and put the left one on. He smacked her butt, then put his right hand under her hips to guide them up and hold it there, giving him easier access to his target. He spanked her as one does to a child, and she stayed still, moaning only slightly. After about 15 hits, he backed up and started using the flogger like a windmill, hitting her back and going full circle to hit the same spot again and again. He sat next to her, and pulled her face out of the mattress it was buried in to check her face. It had tears, but she looked brave as she peered into his eyes. "What did I say about looking me in the face, huh, princess?" Being denied the pleasure of looking at him was infuriating, and for some reason she loved it. She could feel her back and rear getting very warm, and even though this hurt, she wanted more, and didn't want to make him angry so he would stop.

She averted her eyes and was rewarded with "Good girl" and a pat to the head.

Luigi smacked her ass a few more times, till it turned a pleasing shade of pink. Then he told her to stay still while he took his clothes off, balled them up and threw them in the hamper. He went through the chest again, extracting a riding crop, a scalpel-like knife and leather cuffs for her wrists.

"We're going to play a little game. Number these, one through three. Don't talk"

She pointed to the scalpel, crop and cuffs.

"You just picked before, during, and after"he grinned at her, the lust for blood coming into his eyes. "On your back, and don't look at me till I tell you to"

Shilo closed her eyes to avoid accidents. She felt fingers around her pussy. She was visually unaware and totally defenseless when the the blade nipped into the mound of pubic hair, seeming to draw little pictures in the flesh there. She could feel warm blood coming up even though the cuts were shallow and didn't hurt much more than a shot. It felt almost comforting when his mouth descended on it to suck the blood up, and then left bloodstained kisses all across her chest and belly. Her breath was shallow and slow. The knife clattered to the floor.

"You can have the privilege of looking at me now, Princess." Luigi growled in a low voice. Here eyes fluttered open. He was face to face with her, staring her straight in the eye. His cock was ready, pressing at her entrance. This scared her more than any whip ever could.

"Will it hurt?" she whispered.

"Not as much" he told her. He went in slowly, pushing a little at a time until he was in her entirely. She grabbed his arms and dug her nails in, getting torn asunder for the first time was agonizing, even though she was well lubed and blood was dripping into her warm pussy. She cried out slightly, Luigi put a hand over her mouth and raised the crop, whipping it onto her thigh. She screamed and he began pumping into her, cropping her for good measure every 5 thrusts or so. All at once, he dropped the crop and let go of her mouth.

"Harder, please, fuck me harder please" she shouted. He pounded hard into her and she came harder than he imagined a virgin could. She was so far into her own heaven that she didn't so much notice the warm liquid filling her vagina.

He rolled off of her, and shoved her balled up panties in her crotch to keep sperm from spilling on his bed.

He cleaned himself up and returned to the happy girl.

"Satisfied?" he asked, clipping the handcuffs on her.

She nodded. "It was not what I expected. Better I think"

He put a rope around the middle off the cuffs and tied it to the bedpost. "Go to sleep, Princess" he told her, flicked the light back off and went to sleep.


	2. The Pleasures of Growing up

Title: Pleasures of Growing up  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Luigi/Shilo  
Rating: PG ish  
Word Count: 1599  
Summary: Continuing Luigi and Shilo's relationship  
Warnings/Kinks: language, kitty play, het

The Pleasures of Growing up  
(Sequel to The Pains of Growing up)

Note: After her father died, Shilo was very lost and confused. She ended up staying with the Largos, who took her in as a publicity stunt. After only a couple days, she formed an attachment to Luigi, mostly because she feared Pavi and Amber. Usually, this would have annoyed the elder Largo brother, but he enjoyed sex with her, and he had to treat her nicely anyway. Over the next few weeks, she spent every night cuffed to his bed , after getting beaten and fucked and -on occasion- cuddled. She was essentially a kept girl, which suited her. She didn't have the life skills to make it in the world on her own, but Luigi gave her much more freedom than her father ever had. She was only confined by how far her legs would take her, and only had to show up at events with the Largos sometimes. Life was simple and she was starting to like it that way.

One day, Luigi got home a little later than usual. Shilo had dinner waiting for him but he beckoned her and went straight to his room. He shut the door and she looked at him, tilting her head to the side, curious.  
"Is this what you want? To live like this? Would you be happy living like this forever?"

Shilo nodded. "Of course"

Luigi Largo had many moods. Angry. Sarcastic. High on someone else's pain. But very rarely was he serious as he was at this moment. "I'm in love with you. And I want to make a commitment." he pulled a large jewlery box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a leather collar with a D ring and small metal plate on the front that read "Princess" and in tiny letters below that "Propertiy of Luigi Largo". "I am offering this to you and making a promise to always care for you. If you accept it, you are making a promise to obey me and be mine, always. You can give it back at any time, but if you do, I never want to see your face again. Do you understand?"

Shilo nodded.

"Do you accept it?"

She hesitated for a moment. This was a big step in her first adult relationship. She needed him, and couldn't imagine life without him. "Yes"

"Call me Master now, okay, princess?"

"Yes, Master" the words felt nice rolling off her tongue.

He clipped the collar on her and kissed her forehead. "Let's go have some of that tasty dinner. What did you make?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs and peas"

He grinned. "We'll turn you into an Italian chef yet"

Pavi and Amber we're already sitting down to dinner when Luigi and Shilo joined them. "I hear a quick fuck before dinner aides digestion" Amber snapped.

"Shut up Amber I don't need to take lip from you" Luigi grunted, piling spaghetti on his plate.

"Somebody is a little-a sensitive, eh?" Pavi crooned. "I would-a not be so testy if I had such a face in my room" he grinned eerily. "Attached or otherwise"

Luigi stood up fast enough to knock his chair over. "What the fuck did you just say?" he rolled up his sleeves and knocked the mace out of his brother's hand before it could get sprayed. "Shilo, put your hands on the table and don't move till I get back" he grabbed his brother by the throat and dragged him out of the kitchen screaming "Don't you ever even think about taking her face again you son of a mother fucking whore" there was a sickening crack, and muffled kicks before Luigi got back in the room.

Shilo's eyes were wide as saucers. "Is he going to be ok?" he hands still hadn't left their assigned spot.  
"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine. And you get to keep your face" he tried to joke. "finish your dinner, we are going out tomorrow, you'll need the energy."

"Where are you going?" asked Amber, done pecking at her supper and now filling her nails.

"None of your business, whore" he saw Shilo revving to ask the same question. "You'll find out tomorrow, princess"

The next day, he woke Shilo up and uncuffed her like he did every morning. He told her to go take a shower, he would bring her clothes in a few minutes. He also instructed her to shave her pussy. She gave him an odd look, but in the shower, she complied. As she shaved, she saw oddly shaped scars there from the first time they had sex. At the end of the shower she looked at it in the mirror.

"Luigi was here"

She put on the leggings, short dress and soft shoes that Luigi brought for her, as well as her kitty ears. She loved when he brought her the kitty ears, it gave her an excuse to frolic and play and be cuddly. He was waiting for her outside the bathroom with her collar and a lead/leash.

"Do kitties stand up?" he asked, and she dropped to her knees, and he put the collar on her and attached the lead. She held up one finger to indicate she had a question. "Yes?"

"What if somebody sees me like this?" she whispered.

"Fuck 'em. Don't worry. Come on, princess" he said scratching his leg like you call a cat. She crawled after him past both Amber and Pavi and into the elevator to go downstairs. She felt like she was being shown off a little bit. They got into a car Shilo hadn't seen before. It was black and very sporty. She couldn't help admiring it. Luigi caught her. "This is my baby. '09 Ferrari. I fixed it up myself when I was a teenager. Been working on it my whole life. Go get in, kitty" He let go of her lead and she popped in the car. He took off his pinstriped overcoat and got in as well. He rolled the windows down, rolled the volume knob up and they jetted out of the garage and toward the highway. At a slow 110 mph, her hair whipped around the car and a smile exploded on her face. This was awesome, it felt free and dangerous, but at the same time very safe because he would never let her get hurt. They drove for about an hour, to a well maintained house surrounded by woods. There were a few cars in the large driveway and a tall privacy fence surrounding the backyard. "I used to bring my girlfrind up here before she died" he admitted. "She didn't enjoy it but I hope you will"

Shilo cocked her head, wanting to ask where they were, but since she was currently a kitty and kitties don't talk, she just crawled after her master. They went int the door, and the woman sitting at the reception desk recognized Luigi right away.

"Mr. Largo, it has been a while! How have you been?"

"Fine" he said, pulling out his wallet.

"I'm afraid your favorite dungeon is in use right now..."the woman said, last time Mr. Largo had been here, he had killed the person who was using it and raped their partner, she hoped not for a repeat of that incident, even though he had paid quite well for that day.

"Thats alright, I wanted to take my kitty here to play in the yard"

The woman's eyes fell on Shilo. "Aw, she's adorable, can I pet her?"

Luigi nodded.

The woman scritched Shilo's ears, and looked at her collar. "Princess, is that your name?" Shilo nodded. "She's an adult right? I don't want to get in trouble"

Luigi hesitated... truth be told he wasn't sure. "Of course" he lied. "You think I'm a fucking kiddie toucher? I'll fucking shoot you in the face!"

"Of course not Mr. Largo, I'm sorry. Tom is in the yard with two of his kitty girls, I'm sure he wouldn't mind the company.

Luigi walked over to the back door and let Shilo out. Her eyes widened. It was a beautiful sunny, grassy yard with kitty and puppy toys and a pet house and it seemed like heaven. Plus, there were two other girls with kitty ears just like her. She looked up at Luigi in disbelief He unclipped her lead and said "Go play"

For the next hour and a half, Shilo froliced and played and batted at toys Luigi dangled over her head. When she got tired, Shilo sprawled at Luigi's feet, the sun warming her exposed belly. He scritched her belly and whispered asking her if she wanted to be a human again. She nodded and he took her ears off. She stood up with grace and brushed dirt off of herself.

"Was that fun?" Luigi asked her, clipping the lead back on her.

"Was it ever!" she beamed. "I've never done anything like that in my life!"

"I'm glad you liked it. It's the best dungeon in the area, I hope we can go back and try their other rooms sometime. Would you like that?"

"That would be great fun Master." she sunk into her seat in the car, exhausted. "Thank you, sir" she said.


	3. The Compromices of Growing Up

Title: The Compromises of Growing Up  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Luigi/Pavi/Shilo  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 1781  
Summary: The latest in my "Growing up" Seires (see .com/) in this one, Shilo's Master, Luigi, finally settles on how to solve the problem of his brother wanting Shilo so badly.  
Warnings/Kinks: DubCon, graphic sex, BDSM, language, het

The Compromises of Growing Up

It was never really clear to Luigi why Pavi needed everyone to love him. To need everyone to fuck him. What was clear is that when he didn't get his way, he would take what he wanted. Luigi guessed the brothers were alike in that way. What he didn't understand was why his sister felt the need to explain these facts to Luigi as if he could not have possibility understood them on his own.

"And the fact is, Luigi, he wants Shilo." Amber pursed her lips.

"I will kill him if he touches her." Luigi said simply, pushing his chair back and putting his booted feet on the table.

"See, that would be bad. When you kill nameless, faceless GENterns, that is something we can cover up. When you kill Pavi- who has a name and er... faces that are known to the public it is a lot harder to make it seem like you are a good guy and not a murderer." Amber replied.

"Well then what am I supposed to do? I'm not letting him rape my girl- the girl." Luigi protested. Last month, he might have stabbed her for contradicting him, but ever since Shilo came into his life, he had a greater control over his rage.

"No." Amber agreed. "That is not what I am suggesting. Work something out with Pavi, you can ensure her safety if he gets what he wants."  
"She's terrified of him!" Luigi protested. "It's not gonna work."

"You're awfully attached to this girl who is a major inconvenience to our plans and our family, but if that's how you feel, remember that she will break if he rapes her. You'll lose the gril you know." Amber raised her perfectly manicured eyebrows.

Luigi grunted. Maybe Amber was right. Luigi got up and stalked out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going brother? I wasn't done talking to you!" Amber exclaimed.

Shilo knew she could let someone else do Luigi's laundry and take care of his things, but she enjoyed it. It satisfied her to see him proud of her, even for just doing silly little things. Plus, less of the house staff got sent to the hospital if Luigi's shirts were folded just right. Recently, she had taken Amber's vacated seat on the GeneCo board of directors now that she had succeeded Rotti, mostly just to show the public that GeneCo was following Rotti's wishes. Shilo was taking business classes online to try to understand these things, but generally just found herself doing whatever Luigi told her to. Her life was full, and she got a great enjoyment out of being busy and having things to do. She was always happy, though, at the end of the day when her love came to his room and spent time with her.

"Hello Master!" she chirped. She had been waiting for him only a few minutes, perched on his bed, reading a book. He didn't look angry, but he didn't look happy either. There was a look of guilt in his eyes that she had never seen before.

"Why don't you get dressed, princess?" he suggested, not even greeting her. "We have an engagement in an hour." he sat on the bed.  
"What do we have to do? What should I wear?" She scampered to the door.

"No, wait, come back here, sit down, we should talk about this first." he sighed heavily as she knelt in front of him and cocked her head. So innocent, so obedient. He took her hands. "You know I don't want you to get hurt, right? Sometimes, like this time, that might mean letting you get a little hurt so it won't be worse later."

Shilo looked scared and confused. "What is it, Master?" She asked.

"We're going to have sex with Pavi." he blurted out.

Shilo balked. "Pavi? No! I can- I can't" she pleaded.

"Princess, it's going to be okay." Luigi shook his head. "I'm going to be right there with you, I'll take care of you, okay? You can just look at me. Trust me. I can't protect you 24 hours a day, it's better this way."

"But he's so...creepy. I can hardly stand it when he looks at me." she stated, hoping her master would change his mind. When he made no indication of it, she stood up and, flustered, shouted "No, I won't do it!"

Luigi stood up, glowering and looking her right in the eye "Yes you will."

Shilo averted her eyes and knelt back down, grudgingly consenting.

He took the girl's chin in his hand. "He's very good at what he does, you know. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, my love. Well, except me. Now go put on something nice that you don't mind getting ripped off you later" he smacked her ass playfully as she stood up.

Shilo looked devastatingly beautiful when she returned. Luigi told her so as he checked her over. She wore a simple black skirt and top and her collar. No stockings, but black ballet flats covered her feet. She wore lacy black panties.

"Were you crying?" Luigi asked, a hand on her shoulder and looking at her perfect pale, slightly reddened skin which was lacking in unnessisary makeup.

She nodded. She didn't want this, but if he thought it was for the best, then that didn't leave her with much of a choice.

"It's going to be alright, princess. Let's go." Luigi held her hand walking to Pavi's room.

Pavi opened his door as they approached. "Ah, bella." he kissed Shilo's hand, at which she pulled away "Brother." the couple entered and Luigi shut the door.

Pavi's room was a deep contrast to his brother's simple, clean room. It was a deep purple walls with powder blue trim and gauzy cream curtains. That same cream material was used to cover his closet and the door to his dressing room. Most of his furnature was a light, birch wood and there was a lot of furnature- some of which Shilo didnt even know the purpose. A Large X of wood was on the most empty wall, she would later find out this was called a "Saint Andrew's Cross". Pavi's bed was probably twice as big as his brothers, Shilo wondered how many people could possibly fit in it.

Shilo stood akwardly, unsure of what to do or what would happen next.

Before anything could happen. Luigi took a swing that cracked at his brother's jaw. "Preemptive" he explained. "You know the conditions, Pavi"

Pavi moaned and adjusted his face. "of course, you can have-a your fun first, brother" Pavi ran and hand down the side of his brother's face.

Luigi took his overcoat off and ripped his brother's shirt open. He pulled this ascot tightly around his brother's neck and shoved him against the wall. The younger man choked and coughed. Luigi pulled out his knife and slashed Pavi across the chest. Pavi closed his eyes and moaned deeply, his hand coming up to examine the fresh slice.

Across the room, Shilo watched. It was almost hot to see her lover slicing up his brother. She watched with fascination.

"Touch yourself." Luigi barked. "Not you" he said to Pavi, "I was talking to my princess." He pulled Pavi by the hair and shoved him onto all fours on the edge of the bed.

Shilo complied with her master's orders. She was surprised at her reaction to seeing Pavi get thrown on the bed. Her master didn't even take of his pants for Pavi. He always did for her. She felt special and that turned her on.

"Where's your fucking lube?" Luigi demanded. Pavi pointed and Luigi picked it up, coating just the tip of his cock and getting just the right angle before shoving into his brothers ass. Pavi nearly squeaked in pleasure. "Pavi, shut the fuck up!"he grunted. "You" he barked at Shilo. "Come here and kiss me"

"Yes sir" she went over to him and was rewarded with a deep, warm kiss. His hands went under her arms, and he jerked her into the air, and made her straddle his brother's back so he could properly make out with her, pinching her nipples and teasing her ears, all while still fucking the moaning Pavi. Luigi buried his face in Shilo's neck and bit down hard when he came. She screamed, but even her screams were beautiful to him. Shoving Pavi out of his way, he pinned Shilo on the bed, straddling her, and cut the top of her shirt so he could make a nice rip down the middle and ripped it open. He cut the front of her bra, nicking her skin only a little bit, and attacked her breasts with his mouth. He moved his body off of her without losing focus on her breasts and she felt another set of hands on her thighs, pulling off her underwear.

"Ahhh bella..." Pavi moaned. He pushed her skirt up and out of the way, moving her legs apart. His mouth was warm and wet and inviting. She could feel his tongue doing things she didn't know tongues could do. She began to breathe heavily, moaning at the flicking on her clit and the near piercing bites on her nipples.

"Get under her" Luigi instructed. He flipped the girl so her ass was in the air. Pavi's face fit under her hips and he continued eating her out. Luigi whipped off his belt and folded it in half. "Five. Count." he said simply.

"One" she screamed. "Two" she cried out, moaning in pleasure.

Luigi paused. "Don't come until I tell you that you can, slut"

"Three-ah ah I'm sorry I'm sorry!" she cried as she felt an orgasm wash over her.

Without disturbing his brother's work, he pulled her face up and brought the belt across it, then pushed her head back down into the mattess.

"Four.... five" she managed to get out as the belt cracked on her ass the last two times.

"Now you can fuck her, Pavi" Luigi said. He guided Shilo over to her back, and kissed her, kneeling over her from the side. He could feel her hips buck as Pavi entered her.

Pavi was a lot thicker than his brother, but she was practically dripping so he slid in easily, moaning as he did so. Pavi watched his brother's artful kisses for the few minutes as he pumped away. He felt it coming, and rasped to his brother, "Can-a I come in her?"  
Shilo received a questioning glance from Luigi, and she nodded. She would agree to pretty much anything right now as long as the pleasure didn't stop.

He stopped kissing her when he saw she was close, pulled back far enough to not obstruct her view of Pavi. "Come for him, now, slut!" and that was all it took for her to explode again.

Pavi instantly followed suit and let out a moaning sigh as he slid out of her.

Shilo lay there for a full five minutes till she was ordered to get up so they could leave.

"What do you say?" Luigi asked., looking at Shilo but pointing at his brother.

"Thank you, Mr. Largo." she said.

Luigi smirked as they exited. "I get that every night" he bragged before slamming the door..


	4. The Choices of Growing Up

"I just want to see what all the fuss is about." Amber said, eying Shilo curiously and hungrily at the same time. "Pavi said she was one of the best fucks he ever had."

Luigi rolled his eyes. "She's not a whore, she's my...girlfriend." Luigi managed to get the word out without choking on it, a recent accomplishment. "I only allowed Pavi the privilege of touching her because I didn't want him to rape her."

"And the second time?"

Luigi shrugged. "She asked nicely. She's like a little bird, you know, flapping her little wings in the nest. She can flap all she likes but when daddy bird comed home she'd better be flat on her back, taking it like a whore" Luigi's metapors usually didnt pan out all that well. "I don't want to be the only guy she's ever fucked" he impaled a pirogie with his knife and put it in his mouth.

"But you only want her to fuck men?"

Luigi shook his head and swallowed. "It's got nothing to do with that. I know Pavi isn't going to get her hooked on drugs or give her any weird diseases, because he gets tested every once in a while."

Amber fumed, but had no retort to that. "If I'm clean can I borrow her?"

Luigi paused. "I'll think about it." he said. "What can I get in return?"

"What do you want?"

Shilo furrowed her brow and batted Pavi's hand away from her chest. She had gotten used to family dinners with the Largos, with Pavi's groping, Luigi's violence, and Amber chatting away even when no one cared. "Don't I get some say in w-"

"No." Answered Luigi before she could finish. "You're mine, remember?" he slapped his knee. "I know what I want. I want the VP position."

Amber balked. She had avoided assigning anyone to the position of vice president of GeneCo because she wanted to have something to lord over her brother's heads. "For one fuck with your girl? No way that is worth it. You would not be a good VP, Luigi, you have too much of a temper... "

"Fine. Not for me, then. Make Shilo the VP." Having his pawn would be better than Pavi, and she could portray Amber's image of GeneCo better than he could.

Amber thought for a moment. "I want to have her alone. And I want her more than once."

"Anything else?" Luigi asked.

"I can't think of anything at the moment." Amber replied.

"What time you you want me, Miss Sweet?" Shilo asked politely.

Amber smirked. "I'll see you at nine. Do we have a deal, brother?"

Luigi extended his hand to shake on it. "Assuming you are clean and don't drug her, you get her tonight as long as you need her for, and she gets the vice president position."

Amber shook his hand. "Deal." she went down to the labs and got her tests. She pounded her fist into Luigi's door at 8:55.

Shilo opened the door a crack. "My Master would like me to inform you he has five more minutes to fuck the shit-"her voice faltered a bit" - out of me before it's your turn, Miss Sweet."

Amber laughed and handed over the results of her tests to pass on. She had tested clean for everything, [otherwise this porn would have sucked].

At nine pm on the dot, Shilo showed up, dressed in a beautiful, summery red dress and white stockings with shiny red heals. She knocked on Amber's door.

Amber let her in to her room- a surprisingly conservative, modern room. Her furniture was all a highly polished metal, her walls, curtains, and trim were all different pastel, offset by a deep green carpet and black ceiling with tiny LED lights as stars. Shilo's mouth hung open as Amber turned off the main light and the stars twinkled.

"Wow." Shilo said. "This is beautiful."

"I know." Amber smirked. "My daddy designed this room for me."

Shilo looked around the room for another minute until the silence got awkward. "Miss Sweet, I'm really not sure what we are doing here. I've never... been with a woman before." Shilo's eyebrows were knitted together at this point, her childish innocence coming through her wide eyes.

Amber smiled at her, as sweetly as she could possibly muster. "I'll guide you, don't worry." Amber took off her robe and hung it next to her bed. Shilo shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

Amber was wearing a short little black skirt, her favorite black garder belt with fishnet stockings and rainbow colored knee high boots that matched her corset. She wore a fashionable collar. She was carrying a riding crop, and Shilo smiled upon seeing it. "Your brother has the same one."

"Which one?" Amber asked. She moved to stand next to her bed.

"My Master. From what I've seen, Pavi's toys are mostly about causing pleasure, not pain."

"I like to keep a good mix of both." Amber said. "Get on your knees."

Shilo sunk slowly to her knees and Amber shot a condescending look down at her. Shilo looked straight at Amber's skirt. She felt the tip of the crop under her chin and looked up at Amber's face. Amber sat on the edge of her bed, legs spread. The crop found it's way to Shilo's shoulder and guided her in.

"I'm not really big on foreplay." Amber said.

Shilo looked at her, confused. "I don't know what..."

"Just listen, I will talk you through it, honey." Amber said, guiding the girl's face in. "Start by doing whatever you do when you touch yourself, but use your tongue, you can use your hands a bit if you need to."

Shilo hesitantly reached her tongue out and touched Amber gingerly. She put her hand on Amber's thigh to keep her balance and began to do a little exploring. With her other hand, she parted Amber's labia and looked at her. Shilo had never seen another woman naked before, and from this angle she could see so much more than she could ever even see on herself.

"Work of art, isn't it?" Amber said, noticing Shilo spending an awful lot more time looking than licking. "That one cost two hundred thousand dollars."

"You've had that area redone?" Shilo asked, face twisting in disgust.

"You should be using your mouth for things other than talking." Amber pointed out.

"Yes Miss Sweet." Shilo resumed her exploration. She was surprised that Amber did not taste as bad, or at least as strongly as her brothers did.

Amber moaned a little bit and leaned back. Shilo tried very hard to remember things that Pavi had done when he went down on her. She swirled her tongue in sharp circles against a smooth spot which cause Amber to sit bolt upright. "That's Pavi's trick."

Shilo pulled back, startled. "Is that bad?"

"No, no, just... odd." Amber. "He's the only one ever to do that to me." Amber shook her head. "Carry on." she leaned back again.

Shilo went back to her work. She flicked her tongue on the spot where she imagined it would feel nice. She was rewarded with a quiet moan. Amber was getting quite wet now, from saliva and from her own juices. Shilo kept doing until she felt the end of the crop on her collarbone, pushing her back, then on her shoulder, pushing her to the side. She saw Amber's night stand. The crop flicked at it. "Open the drawer, pick one. Get the pink one with the white thing out too." Amber reclined on her bed, hands behind her head as Shilo opened the drawer and her eyes widened. She had never seen this many brightly colored battery operated phallic objects in one place. It took her a minute to find the one Amber wanted, and then she picked a light purple one that was shaped like a bunny. She held them up for Amber to see.

Amber nodded and appeared to relax further into her pillows. "Get to work with the pink one, the switch for it is on the bottom."

Shilo did as she was told. It appeared to swish around in the middle, and she slowly inserted it into Amber's ready pussy. She moved it in and out a bit.

Amber moaned and bucked a little bit. "Go faster, deeper ...and aim for the belly button."

Shilo thought that was a rather odd request but obeyed. Amber was quick to get off, she had learned from past lovers that no one really waits for you. Shilo jumped back when Amber came.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked.

"No, honey I just got off." Amber laughed, smiling happily.

"You... squirted..." Shilo said uncertainly.

"That only happens to me when it's really good. You must have done something right." Amber bounced up to her knees.

"And your face... it got all... like you were in pain..." Shilo struggled to explain.

Amber laughed again. "You think you look like an angel when you orgasm?"

Shilo shook her head. "I don't know." she said honestly.

"Well, let's find out." Amber pinned Shilo down, grinding her hips into the girl and kissing her roughly, biting Shilo's bottom lip and reaching one hand into her panties. Amber hands were cold against her wetness. Shilo's hips automatically went up. Amber pushed them back down. "One step at a time."

Amber rolled onto her side, leaving Shilo on her back, and picked up the purple thing and thought about turning it on. "Ever use one of these?" she asked the girl.

Shilo shook her head.

"Didn't think so. You'll probably like it. It's really got something for everything you want stimulated." She slowly pushed it up into Shilo and then turned it on, adjusting the dials by touch, watching Shilo's face slowly grow relaxed and then contorted as she worked to an orgasm. The rabbit ears brushed against her clit and the shaft swirled in her, putting wonderful pressure on her insides. Its took her several minutes to get there, but over the course of a few seconds, the need erupted in the girl.

"Please!"Shilo begged in a panic.

"Please what?" Amber asked, confused.

"Tell me I can!"

"Ha!" Amber laughed. "Wait." Shilo bucked and twitched and looked at Amber with huge, pleading eyes. "Okay, fine."

Shilo's hips went up and she felt all the muscles in her body tense and relax at once four or five times till she finished and Amber pulled the toy out of her. She wrapped the toy in a towel and put it in Shilo's hand. "You keep that, honey." She pulled the younger girl to her feet and guided her down the hall unsteadily.

"You were right, she is fun." Amber pushed Shilo into Luigi's room.

"Everything okay? Did you have a good time?" Luigi asked his Princess.

"It was very nice, sir." Shilo smiled, happy to see him.

"Are you going to be a dyke now?" he peered at her over his glasses.

Shilo smiled. "No, sir, but I am looking forward to our next time, Miss Sweet"

"Did you look these results over well?"Luigi asked his sister before she left, throwing the folder at her. "I think you missed a positive. Look below the STI section."


	5. The Faces of Growing Up

With Shilo spending every night with Luigi for the last 3 months, her room had been downgraded to "the place Shilo keeps her clothes" so it was rather shocking when she went to go sort through her clothes to find somethings to see a Hench girl at her door, and even more surprising to see a cute, clean gentleman in a dapper blue suit sitting on her bed looking tragically bored.

"Hey kid!" he said familiarly. "Amber said you didn't sleep here much so she's keeping me here till she sorts her shit out."

"Oh, okay." Shilo said, going through her drawers.

He paused a minute. "Shilo?"

She looked up. "Do I know you?" she asked.

"Yes, duh." he intoned, tilting his head.

Shilo shook her head. "I'm sorry..."

"You know... Graaaaves." he said in a sing-song voice, waving his hands about for dramatic effect.

Shilo clasped a hand over her mouth to hold in the giggle. "No way!"

"Yeah way" he replied.

"What are you doing here, and looking like... that?" She brushed her hand up and down looking at his suit, his clean monochromatic hair, his face that looked alive.

"Well, I'm sure you heard about Amber." He said.

"Oh yes. Last week she sat us all down to hear the news." Shilo remembered that day. Luigi already knew that Amber was pregnant, but Pavi was shocked- even more so that it might be his- and Shilo was the only one who was actually excited to have a baby around the house.

"Well, then you know it might be my kid. She had me hunted down and now I'm being kept here until further notice." he rolled his eyes.

"We should be hearing the results in a few days."

"Yeah, but I think I'm doomed either way." Graverobber said melodramatically. "Amber would be very unwise to tell her public that she's having her brother's baby." he shrugged. "It's nice to have a shower every day at least. Even if I do have to be supervised." He nodded at the hench girl in the door.

Shilo smiled at him. "It's not that bad here."

Graverobber patted the bed next to him as he leaned against the pillows. "I've been stuck in this room since yesterday, keep me company for a few. Tell me how you've been, it's been forever. You look great."

Shilo sat and snuggled into her pillows. "Thanks! Well, after you abandoned me-"  
Graverobber winced. "Sorry about that."

She shrugged. "Well, I really had no one else, you know? So I came here, and things have been going well. I've got a boyfriend, I'm the VP of GeneCo now, and things are looking up. Been fighting off a bit of the flu past few days but you know."

Graverobber nodded. "I'm glad things are working out for you, kid. How's your boy? Treating you good?"

"Yeah, not really a boy, though..." she trailed off. "He's older than you, and not all prudish about taking virgins." she said pointedly.

Graverobber rolled his eyes. "It was for your own good, kid."

"Probably. You helped me a lot in those few days, though. Thank you for that."

"Maybe you can return the favor?" he asked her.

"What do you need?" she asked, eager to help.

"I need to get out of this room. Go watch TV, go for a walk, anything. I am bored out of my skull here." he whined.

Shilo smiled, standing up and holding out her hand. "Let's go."

"Where are you taking me?" he asked, following her.

"Do you like swimming? There's a pool in the basement."

"Haven't been since I was a kid." he replied. "It's better than being alone in that room... where is this?"

"Hm?" she replied, opening the door to a bedroom and putting her clothes away in a drawer. "This is Luigi's room, you'll need swimming trunks."

"We can't just steal a Largo's clothes..." he trailed off. "Wait, THIS is your boyfriend?" he sputtered as Shilo nodded, handing him a pair of black swim shorts. "Are you on crack?"

Shilo laughed, she indicated for him to turn around so she could get changed. He faced the wall, shaking his head.

"He hasn't killed you yet?"

"Of course not, he's a nice guy."

"Didn't he like, hamstring your dad at the opera?" Graverobber asked as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"He and my dad were actually friends back in the day, before my mom and dad fell in love. He showed me old pictures from when he was like twenty, of him, Mom, Dad, Mag and some girl that my dad was dating at the time."

"What year was this?"

"Like 2038 I think" Shilo pulled on her suit. "I'm done."

"Ha, I was ten then." he said, pulling on the tight swimming trunks. "Let's go."

Shilo scribbled out a note for her master "Gone swimming with the prisoner, be back for dinner, Amber's cooking, if you love me you'll order pizza. 3 -princess."

They went down to the pool and laughed and splashed round and had fun. Shilo admitted it was nice to just hang out with someone, not something she got to do often.

"I had sex with Amber a few times but we don't really 'hang' "Shilo admited.

"Doesnt Amber have the most perfect cunt you have ever seen?" Graverobber asked her.

Shilo shrugged. "I've only seen hers and my own. I'd like to think mine is nice."

"Can I look?" he smirked.

Shilo giggled. "It's kind of under water right now."

"No problem." Graverobber took a deep breath and dived. Shilo giggled as he pushed her swimsuit out of the way and fingered her, pushing up into her and making her laugh. He came up out of the water, taking a deep gasp, grinning and shaking the water off his face, his hair spraying water all over the place. "You're wet." he joked.

Some of those water droplets hit Luigi's Largo's suit.

The smile faded from Graverobber's face when he saw the anger flashing in Luigi's eyes.

"What?" Shilo stopped giggling and turned her head to see him.

"You fucking whore." Luigi grabbed the back of her swimsuit and yanked her out of the pool. Graverobber jumped out, and tried to explain.

"Hey, easy man." he said

Luigi pointed one finger at him dangerously. "Stay the fuck away from her." Luigi dragged Shilo back to his room, stripped off her bathing suit, and bound her hands to the bedpost, standing up. She felt the crop crack into her back, and she screamed. She had never been hit this hard in her life. Luigi refused to calm down no matter how much she screamed and cried and pleaded. " Why did you let his dirty fingers touch you, you whore?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." she sobbed. Her hair was dripping water down her back, which mingled with blood as it dripped onto the floor.

"I fucking trusted you." Luigi stopped whipping her when he finally had the clarity to see the blood. She sunk to her knees, he bound hands slipping down the bedpost. "Fuck you, Shilo."

Luigi left, slamming the door so hard the walls shook.

Shilo sobbed until she passed out.

Pavi had heard the screaming and sent a GENtern in to patch her up and tuck her into a blanket.

Luigi didn't even return the next morning.

Pavi came in, having pity on the girl, and untied her in about eleven am. She woke up and looked at him. "Happy Birthday, Shilo." he whispered.

"Umm thanks. How did you know?"

"The Pavi makes a point to know-a these things." he smiled. "You should-a eat something."

"Have you seen Luigi?" she asked as Pavi helped the shaking girl to her feet.

"He slept in the living room last night." Pavi looked at the girl's bandaged back and helped her get dressed. "He's-a hurt, but he will be-a alright."

"Thank you..." she trailed off.

She got some food and sat down in the kitchen. Luigi stood in the doorway until she noticed him. "Master!" she gasped.

Pavi left the room quietly as Luigi sat down across from Shilo and stared at her silently.

She swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Master. I didn't mean anything by it. I was just fooling around and got caught up..." she furrowed her eyebrows, ashamed.

"I know." Luigi said simply. "I think you've learned your lesson and I forgive you for this indiscretion."

Shilo breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, sir."

Luigi stood up. "Let me look at your back." He pulled her shirt up and she leaned forward. He pulled the dressing off of her shoulders, then her middle and lower back. He bit back a gasp as he saw the damage he had caused. He pulled her shirt all the way off and looked her back over like a fine piece of art. He pulled her out of her chair and pressed against her, reaching round to cup her breast.

Shilo gasped lightly in pain as she felt hot breath against her ear.

"You look so beautiful when you're raw." he moaned. He shoved her face down into the kitchen table and took her from behind, just pushing her underwear out of the way, watching the scabs on her back crack with each thrust and the blood drip down onto the table.

Shilo moaned and sighed, happy that all was forgiven. She felt his nails digging into her hips, but he quickly got bored with watching her back and pulled out, flipped her over onto the kitchen table and demanded, "Come for me, bitch."

Shilo tired so hard to relax so she could, but the pain in her back was distracting.

"Come, now, princess!" he sounded near pleading. He pushed her back on the table and climbed up with her, kissing her as he ground into her. His eyes closed as he came. "You didnt...?" he shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry Master, I was in too much pain."

Sometime during all of this, Pavi, Amber and Graverobber had all walked in and were watching in fascination. Shilo saw them first and flushed in embarrassment. Graverrobber applauded, but stopped when Luigi glared at him.

"Well, sex on the kitchen table is a good birthday present." Pavi joked.

"It's your birthday?"Luigi asked. "How old are you?"

"I'm 18 today." she replied, still flushed, but smiling. She stopped smiling abruptly, went pale, said "oh god." and ran off toward a bathroom.

"What's up with her?" Amber asked.

"Maybe it's morning sickness." Luigi joked. But it really wasn't that funny.


	6. The Fears of Growing Up

Title: The Fears of Growing Up (pt 6)  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Luigi/Shilo  
Rating: M (Mature)  
Word Count: 1406  
Summary: "Maybe it's morning sickness" is NEVER a funny joke. Shi and Luigi have more dramaz in their special relationship. Set about 4 months after the last one.  
Warnings/ Kinks: asphyxiation, voyeurism, bj, het, language

Usually it didn't bother Luigi when Shi got like this.

"Can I just blow you tonight, Master?"

Who the hell can refuse that? But Luigi was never one to leave well enough alone.

"Beg for it, slut."

Shilo looked up at him with pleading eyes. "May I please suck you off, sir?"

Luigi smirked and took off his pants, sitting back in his chair, And Shilo's warm, soft mouth fit over his cock, her lips pressing a tight circle round it as she licked it up and down. He tried to relax, but he could feel something wrong. Her heart was not in this at all. After waiting to see if it got better, he pulled her up to kneel in front of him and looked at her eyes. "What the fuck is wrong with you tonight?"

"Nothing." Shilo lied.

"Princess." his tone was harsh and demanding, and she looked away, so he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "What?"

Shilo pushed back off of his chair and stood up, stomping over to the other side of the room. "I'm a fat revolting cow. You won't even fuck me anymore." tears began to well in Shilo's eyes.

"You're four months pregnant, Shi! And you asked to blow me!" Luigi shouted.

"You think I'm disgusting!" She cried, sniffled and ran out of the room down the hall.

"Jesus fucking..." Luigi pulled his pants back on and darted after her, but got distracted by a scene in the hall.

"Sister-a, sister, it was-a a tree, it's not a baby, you're-a not going to-a forget to water the baby-a till it-a dies, si? You're going to be a fine-a mama, Amber, please-a come out of the bathroom." Pavi was braced in the door frame. "I'm-a sorry I said anything!"

Luigi paused to inquire for a moment, knowing Shilo would not get anywhere too far. "What happened?"

"I asked-a her if she wanted-a me to get-a that dead bonsai and put-a in the trash." Pavi sighed, frustrated. "Apparently if she forgets-a about a plant a few days, she will let her-a baby die as well. Yours?" Pavi nodded where he saw Shilo run off to.

"She asked to blow me and apparently I don't find her attractive anymore." Luigi nodded sagely, for the first time in a long time he was actually getting along with his brother, united against the common enemy of pregnancy hormones. "Did you try getting Rob to coax her out of there?"

Pavi shook his head, "The Graverobber and our sister are-a fighting again."

"What this time?"

"They're-a both being-a stubborn bitches." Pavi said. "He knows-a he can get anything he wants for this-a favor." The favor in question was as simple as signing his name on the baby's birth certificate, but, knowing he's not the father, Graverobber was lording this over Amber's head.

"She should just get an abortion."

"That's-a my son, Luigi." Pavi said with unusual strength. "You don't kill-a my son."

Luigi didn't want to have this argument again. "Whatever Pavi. When your inbred spawn comes out with a million birth defects and or worse, is just like dad, don't come bitching to me." Luigi took off down the hall after Shilo again.

Shilo just wanted to get away. She could not stand one more minute around these crazy, fucking insane people- Amber was the most sane and even she had gone batshit lately- and Shilo wanted to be alone and get a good cry out.

"Shi, come on." He said. He heard the door to the library slam shut and he followed the noise. "Shilo, open this before before I open it for you." he heard Shilo grunt and the window open. "Shilo Wallace, I swear to god you move one inch and I will skin you alive." Luigi stepped back and kicked the door three times before it dislodged itself from the door frame. Shilo was halfway out the window onto the fire escape when Luigi yanked he back in roughly. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" he screamed. "Do you think before you do shit like climb onto a precarious fire escape when you are totally off balance from usual? Or is that too hard to notice? Huh?" He had thrown her onto a chair and was looming over her, his face red with anger and he slapped her across the face. He hand flew to her face. He stood up abruptly and drove his fist into the wall. He knew he could not hit Shilo because she was carrying his baby, but he was just so damn angry.

"You are going to get me off tonight." He growled.

"Why do you even want me too?" Shilo looked ashamed, sad and angry.

"Because you're beautiful and I fucking love you, princess." He softened. "Now get on your knees and beg to get me off."

Shilo looked weary. She was so not in the mood, but Luigi would get cranky and probably make her sleep on the floor again if she did not get him off. She sank to her knees. "May I please get you off." she murmured.

Luigi decided that he would fuck her. "How do you want it?" Luigi made the rare offer.

"Gentle, it's starting to ache down there. In my bits, please" She was so cute, still using her own innocent euphemism for her cunt.

"Where?" he asked, ripping the girl's shirt off. She didn't move, she was still grumpy and not yet into it.

"My bits." she said, looking at the floor.

Luigi ignored her, ripped her skirt off and pulled off his pants. He supported her shoulders on the back of the chair, lifting her hips up and fucking her hard in the ass. Shilo's arms flew around, trying to keep her balance and fight against the pain. "Master, please!"

"Use a better word" he demanded

"Cunt, twat, pussy, please!" Shilo begged. Her body was nearly unsupported and she was nearly in a panic, but she was starting to get turned on by Luigi's relentless attacks.

Luigi relented and shifted her down a little. He shoved up into her pussy and she squealed. "You are so fucking gorgeous, princess."

Shilo began to pant and writhe and try to keep her balance by throwing her hand above her shoulders onto the chair.

"You fucking love this, don't you, slut?"

"Yes, yes, yes, Master! Oh!" she threw her head back. She moaned.

Graverobber stalked by the library and did a double take. He carefully leaned back and watched throug the crack in the wrecked door.

"Oh god, Master, please please." Shilo pleaded.

"Yes" Luigi's voice was raspy and hoarse.

Shilo let the orgasm ride through her. Moaning and panting like a whore.

Luigi realized she was starting to get heavy so without coming out of her, moved her onto the floor and sped up, thrusting harder and deeper. He wrapped his hands around her throat and she put her hands on his wrists, pushing them down further onto her before she felt like she was fading away and let go. He let her breathe again and she came again. He decided to let the fact that she didn't ask that time slide, with the moods Shilo had been in lately he didn't want to punish her, unless of course she asked for it. He came deep inside her with a low grunt.

"Thank you, Master." Shilo whispered. Luigi lowered his head and kissed her gently.

Graverobber slinked back in the hallway, going to his own room to jack off to the image of the writhing Shilo.

Luigi pulled his pants back on and carried picked Shilo up, carrying her like a child. She giggled and nuzzled into him. He dumped her on his bed.

"Shi. I love you." Luigi said, cuddling against her. "Want to get married?"

Shilo smiled. "Shilo Largo sounds silly."

"Deal with it, love. You and the baby are taking my name." He glared at her gently.

"Yes, Master. And yes I will marry you." Shilo grinned like a goon.

"Good."


	7. The Horrors of Growing Up

Title: Pt. 7 The Horrors of Growing Up  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Grilo *shudder*  
Rating: M (Mature)  
Word Count: 1150  
Summary: "Growing Up" in which Graves gets fed up with being kept like this.  
Warnings/ Kinks: rape. Death. Language.

Graverobber was fed up, near desperation. He had been there for six months, dealing with Luigi's rage, Pavi's creepiness, Amber's angry pregnancy hormones and Shilo's sobbing if you looked at her funny. He wasn't able to work, so he couldn't make any money and worse he could not get laid. He tried once with Amber, but she slapped him and then started bawling. He paced around his room. He flopped down on his bed. He sighed and watched the shadows on his ceiling move. Slowly.

"You should take Robert with you." Shilo suggested to her master.

"Why?" Luigi let Shilo tie his ascot as he buttoned up his shirt.

"He is lonely and stressed out too. Amber got him that GPS so you can take him out and not lose him." Shilo tightened the ascot carefully around his neck and did the top few buttons for him. "You look good." she smiled.

Luigi checked his hair in the mirror and twisted his face up. "I'm going gray."

"You are not." Shilo sighed.

"Go ask the Graverobber if he wants to go with me and Pavi." he said, going to his closet to find pants. Shilo sauntered down the hall to Graverobber.

"Hey Graves." she said, unlocking his door.

"What?" he snarled at her.

"Do you want to go out for drinks with Pavi and Luigi?" she asked.

"I guess." he shrugged. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

So the guys went out, got smashed and stumbled home, Pavi with a slut on each arm, and Robert Z. Graves still angry- Luigi had decided it was time to go right as Graves found a girl to go down on him. Luigi came home and mounted his fiancée, driving the headboard into the wall, causing Robert to pull his pillow over his head and mutter curses every time Shilo screamed or moaned. Why, oh why did he have the room right next to them??

The next day Graves realized the door to his room had been left unlocked. And it was a weekday. Luigi had left him alone with Shilo... since the pool incident, Luigi had made sure Graves was locked up whenever Shilo was home alone. Graves smirked.

He didn't say anything, he didn't need to. This was primal, animal lust from an animal that had been caged up for far too long. He hunted Shilo through the halls, found her curled up on the chair in the library, reading "What To Expect When You're Expecting" and rubbing her belly. The image of fertility. Graverobber growled and pounced on her.

He shoved her to the floor and pinned her hands down, kneeling over her hips. He moved them so he held both her tiny wrists in one hand as he ripped her dress off with his free hand.

"Rob- the fuck?" Shilo cried out.

He hardly heard her, focused on ripping her panties and freeing himself from his pants.

Shilo might not have the best street smarts but she knew she could not fight this man off, and she could tell from the look in his eyes that he would have no reservations about hurting her. She fumbled with her watch and hoped she hit the right buttons to redial the last number as Graverobber got his pants down just far enough and he dropped back down, supporting himself on his free hand and thrust into her without warning. He groaned and grunted.

"Stop, Rob, get off of me!" Shilo screamed. He slapped her across the face, and she just started sobbing. If she didn't struggle, maybe he would not hurt her and she did not want the baby to get hurt so he lied there, sobbing and screaming while he fucked her.

Luigi was interview a few of the applicants for the latest job openings at GeneCo. The GeneCo interview process was fun, first you go to talk to Amber. If you made it passed her, you got interviewed by Pavi. Lastly, if you had not been raped or had your face repo'ed and you came back for your third interview, you would have to talk to Luigi. And, after all that, you were still alive, you generally got hired.

'Idiot fuckups, every last one of them' he thought to himself. His watch beeped. Oh thank god. "I have a call from my girl. I'll be right back." he absented him from him self, glaring into the room. He let the call come through. "Stop, Rob get off of me!" his future wife's voice screamed. Luigi's blood ran cold as he heard the slap. Luigi bolted to the stairs. The elevator would take to long. He lept up the stairs five or six at a time, his phone still screaming at him and sobbing. He arrived in their home and could hear her screaming in real life. He pulled out his knife and ran into the library, the Graverobber didn't even see it coming, he was so engrossed in trying to get off before Shilo could get away, that he only saw the ceiling for a brief second as Luigi pulled the man back by his hair and sliced deep into his throat. He shoved the man backwards off of Shilo and left him to die.

"Shilo, Shilo are you okay?" he asked. When she saw her master had come for her she grabbed his shirt and pulled him toward her, sobbing into his chest. Luigi wrapped his arms around her and squeezed until Graves stopped making that gargling noise and Shilo stopped sobbing. "I am so, so sorry." Luigi muttered into her black hair.

Amber came home for lunch to find this scene. She fell sobbing at Graverobber's side, touching his hair and face and sobbing. She should have known that she could not keep him here forever, but had thought...she didn't even know what to think when Luigi explained why Robert was dead.

Shilo's sobbing quieted and she rubbed her belly. "She's still kicking." she smiled weakly.

"I got to go get this body cleaned up." Luigi said, stalking away for the moment.

Pavi saw Amber was upset as he too came home and tried to intercept her to comfort her. "Leave me alone, Paviche!" Amber screeched as she shoved passed him into her room.

Pavi looked hurt. "She really doesn't love me, does she?" he asked no one in particular.

Shilo looked at him honestly. "I don't think she does." and she gave Pavi a hug, holding him for several minutes before he absented himself to the library to look at the body. He carefully took out a sharp pocket knife and cut away at the face. Maybe Amber would love him more if he looked like the man she had loved.


	8. The Happiness of Growing Up

Title: The Happiness of Growing Up  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): A bit of Pavi/Amber  
Rating: M (Mature)  
Word Count:  
Summary: "Growing Up" in which the babies are born. And Pavi is weird.  
Warnings/ Kinks: rape, childbirth

Note: Some fucking bastard stole my name for Shi's kid. So I had to think of a new one, and it's crap. Well, actually it's a very nice name but not what I would have picked. And for those of you that know me personally-- STFU!!!! :)

Amber had a little boy in February. He was premature and tiny, and had a lot of health problems that were the result of a combination of factors- Amber's Zydrate use and surgeries, the child's incestuous linage and the prematurity. He spent two months in the NICU, but he eventually came home. Anthony Largo. They were told he would not live to see five years old. Amber disappeared for a week after that, leaving Pavi to take care of his son. He didn't mind so much, he was a better parent then Amber anyway. Shilo loved having the baby around, she could get in a few months of practice before her own kid was born.

Amber was returned to the Largo house at the end of her week's 'vacation' by the cops, and she was so high she fell asleep the minute she hit her bed, not even bothering to even ask how Anthony was.

Pavi had finished feeding Anthony to bed and put him to bed, kissing the boy gently. He asked Shilo if she would keep an ear out for him, and she gave him a thumbs up, all she could do while she was blowing her fiance. Pavi was so jealous of them. They were in love. She would do anything for him and he took such good care of her.

Pavi took the garment bag out of his closet and put it flat on his bed. He unzipped it and pulled out a small box, about the size of a shoebox and opened it. Inside the box was a pale white, chemically preserved face, one of the three he kept preserved, in addition to Mag's and Amber's. Pavi sat in front of his vanity and unclipped his current face, looking at his scarred reflection for just a moment in something resembling disgust. He took the white face out of it's box and clipped it on slowly. Graverobber. Pavi changed his clothes into something more like what the Graverobber would have worn. He pulled Graverobber's jacket out of the garment bag and shrugged it on. Lastly, he put on the wig he had had made out of Graverobber's own hair. Pavi looked at himself in the mirror. He looked disgusting and smelled worse, but this was what Amber would want. She would have to see how much he wanted her now.

Pavi walked to Amber's room. She was sleeping. He didn't say anything just went over and ripped her clothes off. Amber stirred. "Not now, Graves, I'm sleepin..." she trailed off and Pavi roughly positioned her. Amber woke up, realizing what she had said. With only a tiny bit of light coming in through her windows, she could see Graverobber's face glowing white, and the fuzz of his jacket. "Graves, you're dead."she reminded him, not resisting his advances as he unzipped his pants and spread her legs.

Amber was starting to get scared. "This isn't real. You're dead. I saw your body!" she cried out, she tried to move away but Pavi held her in place as he penetrated her.

"Shut up, Amber." he said, speaking rough and low.

She recognized the voice as one she had not heard in a long time, Pavi's non-accented voice. She felt his hands on her breasts and his cock penetrating her body, shoving in roughly, trying as hard as he could to be Graverobber for her. "No! No, I don't want this, Pavi!" she screamed.

Pavi was wounded that she had started fighting when she figured out who he was, but kept going. He had tried so hard, why wouldn't she love him? All he wanted was once, one time he could feel like she loved him. He could feel his desire waning. He pulled out and climbed off of her. "Go back to sleep." he said without regaining his accent. "I'm not taking care of your son again tomorrow." he spat, leaving her room. Amber quickly fell back asleep, under the influence of the glow, and quickly forgot about the incident.

Pavi didn't.

Months, passed, getting into May now, and Shilo was late. Nine days, ten hours and thirty four minutes late. She was in the hospital, getting induced...which was a very ineffective process, get an IV of something and then wait. She'd been on the IV since the morning, and had gotten an epidural sometime in the afternoon as her contractions started to kill. Luigi had run home for food because it was late and he was hungry. Shilo was bored, just lying in a hospital bed all day does that to you.

Then she felt something pop inside of her and felt a huge, warm gush coming out of her. She froze in terror, then her hand worked it's way over to the call button. An eternity later, a voice came over the speaker. "Yes?"

"Um, hi.... I think my water broke..." Shilo said, terrified.

"The nurse will be right down."

About four hundred years passed in Shilo's brain as she waited. They confirmed that her water broke and cleaned up the mess. She called Luigi. "Where are you??" she pleaded.

"I'm having dinner, then I'm going to be right back."  
"Come back now." she begged.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My water broke." she whispered.

Luigi forgot about his dinner.

The next hour or so was a total blur. Luigi got back. Shilo found out she was ten centimeters dilated. She saw the top of the baby's head, all covered in gray and white goop. She watched Luigi's disgusted and intrigued face as she pushed the baby out, and it was held up for her to see. The moment she saw the baby she burst into a huge smile. "Beautiful!" she gasped out. The baby was weighed (7lbs 2oz)and measured, then wrapped in a blanket and handed to it's mother. "She's so perfect." The room was cleaned up around Shilo and she handed the baby to Luigi, who held her as thought she might break.

He looked at his daughter. "I never knew I'd love her so much...Julia. I want to call her Julia." he said, not knowing why he picked the name or why he felt so strongly about needing to name her, claim her as his smiled and nodded.

Julia and Shilo were discharged from the hospital after the standard two days, and Shilo was happy to be home.


End file.
